User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/CCC3: Emon, Nature's Companion
What is CCC This is CCC. Why join the CCC again Because why not. Emon's abilities go on an additional 2 second cooldown after switching forms. , stacking up to 4 times. Using an ability in Evergrowing form increases Emon's attack by per second, up to a total of which then lasts for another 5 seconds. }} Abilities Emon goes into a rampage, damaging enemies in a 200-radius area around him and increasing his attack speed for 3 seconds. The bonus attack speed is doubled if this ability hits an enemy champion below 50% health or brings an enemy champion's health below 50%. |leveling= |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Emon creates a wall of thorns in front of him, dealing damage and slowing enemies who touch the wall for 3 seconds. If an enemy with more than 50% health touches the wall, the slow is doubled on him. The wall cannot be passed through except by Emon himself. The wall has a length of 500. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=250 }} }} Leo joins Emon on the field while in Feral form or until he or Emon is killed. Leo's attacks apply a bleeding debuff to the target for 5 seconds, dealing physical damage per second. Multiple attacks only refresh the debuff. Leo deals 25% more damage to enemies below 50% health. Activating this ability will summon Leo while he is dead. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Marst joins Emon on the field while in Evergrowing form or until he or Emon dies. Marst's attacks apply the "sapped" debuff to the target for 3 seconds, which cannot be reapplied for 6 seconds after the duration. Whenever Emon damages a sapped target, the target's movement speed is slowed and Emon regains health. If the sapped target has more than 50% health, Emon deals true damage to the target for the next 3 instances of damage. The heal cannot happen more than once every second. Activating this ability summons Marst if he is dead. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} }} *Both Leo and Marst can be controlled with Alt+Right-click. *Leo and Marst have 65% of Emon's Max Health and 25% of Emon's AD. *Leo and Marst both have 360 base movement speed, and increases accordingly with Emon's movement speed. *Leo and Marst have the same attack speed as Emon. Emon dashes to the target enemy champion, dealing damage and slowing it for 2 seconds. If the target has less than 50% health, it is stunned instead. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=450 }} Emon attacks a line with his vine, dealing damage and pulling the first target hit by 100 units. If the first target hit has more than 50% health, it is pulled by 250 units instead. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} }} Emon's fighting spirit is that of a beast's, increasing his Armor and Magic Resist while in this form. |leveling= |cooldown=6 }} Emon's battle prowess grows in the heat of battle, increasing his defenses for every second he remains in combat in this form, and maxes out at 5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=6 }} }} *Emon automatically has one skill point invested in this ability. Lore Emon was only a little child when he was abandoned by his parents due to their poor earnings. Living in the Kumungu Jungle was hard, but he was not alone. Already having a strong affinity for nature, the magic in the jungle only empowered it further, becoming so strong, he no longer required the need to eat, for all food comes from nature. Meeting Nidalee was a magical sensation for him. Looking at the love of his life, his magic abilities slowly bursting to life from proximity towards her. When Nidalee joined the League, Emon had heard about it, and trained to become stronger by defending his home. When he thought he was strong enough, he finally pursued the League of Legends, to join his love at the Fields of Justice, fighting side by side, and showing the true wrath of nature. "Blessed with a Beast's hardy spirit, and destined to rise above all like a tree." ~Emon's parents, right before abandoning him. "And thus, crappy lore was made" ~My expectations Category:Custom champions